The Piano's Melody
by strawberrydelights
Summary: Hyuuga, Natsume was Japan's # 1 singer, met Sakura, Mikan that caught his interest when he first saw her. He learned that this Mikan was not just an ordinary girl. I suck in summaries so read it if you like to.
1. Chapter 1: The new student

**LOL this is my first fanfic so… I hope you guys will like this…..**

**

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter one: The new student- why am I so interested with her?**_

_"Since You're going to play the piano do you mind if I listen to you?" He asked. "Um I never had an audience before but I guess it sounds cool." Mikan said with a smile._

_**

* * *

**_

It was early in the morning when Natsume decided to go to school. He wasn't used to wake up that early, but he can't sleep again, so he got off his bed and prepared himself for school. He could also use this as an advantage to avoid those fangirls swarming him. Not just fangirls, as well as the other fans too. He's Japan's # 1 singer, and also a Hyuuga, the family with fine talent in music industry and the richest family in Japan. So it's not surprising that lots of fans swarm him. He had been studying in Alice Academy for almost three years with his best friend, Nogi, Ruka, and his best friend's girlfriend, Imai, Hotaru. It's much better for him to study in an ordinary school than to study at home, even though a lot of girls drool at him in school.

His thoughts were trailed off when he saw a black limo blocking the gate. He stopped his car for a while as he wait for the limo to take a leave. He saw a brunette with pigtails that was about his age got off. She had a rosy white skin and auburn eyes. She talked with someone inside the limo for a while as Natsume realized that she was a new student. 'I've never seen her before. She must be the new student they've been talking about. But I've never expect her to be that rich.' He thought. He drove to the parking lot after the limo left but his thoughts never left the brunette he saw earlier. 'Why am I so interested with her anyway?' he thought as he went to the music room. "She might be one of those fangirls any ways. So why would I be interested?" He muttered himself

* * *

---Meanwhile, Mikan was obviously not familiar with the school, and there weren't any students around since it was early. She walked through the hallways to look for the music room so she can kill the time by playing the school's piano. 'I wonder if the school has a piano.' Mikan thought. She was the daughter of Azumi, Yuka, Japan's greatest pianist. (Whoa… I think that's too much.) They lived in America happily and contented in life. But sadly her mother died in an accident two months ago. She decided to go back to Japan and live with his uncle and her cousin, and reunite with her best friend, whom she hadn't seen for almost ten years. Unlike her mother, she's infamous. She doesn't want the whole Japan to know that she's the daughter of a famous pianist. She wants to avoid stardom and her past as well. Only her best friend knew those secrets.

Her thoughts were trailed off when she heard a melody. She scanned each doors' label. She stopped when she saw the door that was labeled music room. 'I guess I found what I've been looking for easily.' She thought. The door was slightly open so she took a peek inside. Since she can't see the whole room she decided to open the door widely. She was surprised with what she saw.

* * *

---Natsume was startled when he heard the door creak open. He took a glance at the door only to find the same brunette gazing at him.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you still going to use the piano?" the girl said. He stared at the girl for a minute the finally answered.

"You're the new student right? What brings you here?" Natsume asked.

The girl walked closer to the piano and smiled at Natsume."I was going to play the piano. By the way I'm Mikan. Sakura, Mikan. What's your name?" The girl said.

'So her name is Mikan. Why doesn't she know me?' Natsume thought. "Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume." He answered.

"Oh so you're the Hyuuga, Natsume that Japan has been talking about." Mikan said. "I'm sorry if I'm not familiar with you. I never had been in Japan for almost ten years now." She added.

'So that's why.' Natsume thought. "You should be. Mind if I ask you why?" Natsume said to her. She laughed and sat down the piano bench right next to Natsume.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I lived in America since I was six years old." Mikan answered honestly.

'She seems to be easy to talk with.' He thought.

"So that's why. Since you're going to play the piano do you mind if I listen?" He asked.

"Um I never had an audience before but I guess it sounds cool." Mikan said with a smile.

She started to play a piece he hasn't heard before. It was kind of a sad song. But he found the melody nostalgic. The song made him smile without knowing it. He looked at Mikan's expression only to find that her eyes were closed with a serious face. 'She must be really good in playing the piano' Natsume thought. When the song ended she looked at Natsume and smiled. Natsume hate to admit it, but he found Mikan very pretty.

"I didn't know that small hands like yours can play this thing." Natsume said with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mikan replied.

"Well classes are about to start in 30 minutes. See you later **POLKA-DOTS**." Natsume said emphasizing the last word. He smirked then went off.

It took a minute before she absorbed what Natsume said. "NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" Mikan shouted. Natsume's smirk grew wider as he heard her voice through the hallway. 'So that's why I'm interested with her.' Natsume thought as he walked towards his classroom.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

**ANYWAYS IF YOU WANT TO GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS OR EVEN REVIEWS HOW THE STORY WAS BORING I'LL ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS**


	2. Chapter 2: Is he following me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter two: Is he following me????**_

"_Are you following me?" Mikan said with a slight irritation in her voice."Why would I follow you?" Natsume replied."I always see you in all of my classes! Does that make sense now!?" Mikan shouted._

_

* * *

_

--- Mikan was walking through the halls to look for the faculty room. '15 minutes before classes starts.' Mikan thought after looking at her wristwatch. 'I have to find the faculty room or I'll end up having detention in my first day here.' She scanned each doors until she finally found what she's been looking for. She knocked at the door lightly before going in.

"Um, sorry for the inconvenience but I'm Sakura, Mikan, the new student here. I came to get my schedule." Mikan said to one of the teachers.

"Oh. By the way I'm Yamada, Serina. Your schedule is with Narumi, the blonde guy over there. I suggest you ask him." The teacher said.

"Thank you Serina-sensei." Mikan said as she bowed.

"You're welcome Mikan-chan. And welcome to Alice Academy. I hope you'll enjoy here." Serina-sensei said.

"Thanks again Serina-sensei" Mikan replied as she went to talk to Narumi.

"Um are you Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked the blonde haired guy.

"Yes I am. And I assume you're Mikan? You look cuter than I thought." Narumi said. Mikan blushed when he complimented about her.

"Uh, Thanks." Mikan said.

"Well here's your schedule sheet and come with me. Your first period is my homeroom." Narumi said as he stood up and opened the door for Mikan.

"H-hai!" Mikan said. 'What a weird teacher. But his friendly I guess.' Mikan thought.

* * *

--- Natsume has been quiet all the time. He's been thinking about Mikan. He was curious why Mikan played for him. 'We only met a while ago, but why does it feels like I've known her for so long?' Natsume thought. He remembered when he heard her play. It was relaxing. It's the kind of music that makes you forget your worries. 'This must be the effect of her performance.' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his shoulders.

"Are you alright Natsume? You seem to be spacing out lately." Ruka said.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." Natsume answered him calmly.

"Ok. But if there's something bothering you, care to tell me." Ruka said with a smile.

"Don't worry Ruka. Nothing's bothering me." Natsume said. Ruka went back beside Hotaru and continued talking to her. 'He's really hooked up on Imai.' Natsume thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

The class went back to their own seats when they saw their homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning class!" Narumi greeted as he walk towards the teacher's table.

"Today you have a new classmate. I want you to meet her. You can come in now!" Narumi said to the class and the new student. Natsume smirked. 'I should've expected it.' He thought.

"Ohayou! My name's Sakura, Mikan. Yoroshiku." Mikan said as she bowed her head.

"_Kawaii!!!! "_

"_She looks cute!" _

"_I wonder if she has a boyfriend." _

"_She looks very pretty!" _

The class whispered to each other.

"Do you have any questions to Mikan-chan?" Narumi said to the class.

Hotaru raised her hand in order to get Narumi's attention.

"Yes Imai-san?" Narumi said.

"Since when did you come back, Mikan?" Hotaru asked her.

"_EH??????? HOTARU KNOWS SAKURA-SAN???" _The class reacted.

"Three days ago. It's been a while Hotaru." Mikan said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah it's been 10 years." Hotaru said as she sat down to her chair.

"Ok. Let's get started. Mikan-chan please sit down beside Natsume." Narumi said as he points out the certain raven hair guy that was listening uninterestly. **(A/N: He's interested of course. He's just hiding it.) **

'I was expecting that' Natsume said in his mind.

"_She's very lucky." _The girls whispered.

'EH???? I'm going to sit beside him!?' Mikan thought.

"And of course, he will be automatically your partner for the rest of the year." Narumi said excitedly.

'Why am I so unlucky?' Mikan asked herself.

She doesn't have a choice. All she has to do was sit beside him and mind her own business anyways.

* * *

---After the homeroom, she went to look for her second period room. Hotaru accompanied her since they have the same second period subject. She was surprised when she saw Natsume sitting at the front. Hotaru sat near his seat so she has no choice but to sit near him. 'Is this a coincidence or is he following me?' Mikan thought. She saw him again in her third period and her last period. She was getting irritated now. When their Math teacher dismissed them, he saw Natsume stare at her. She glared at him. Then Natsume smirked at her. 'That's it!!! My patience bag is getting full now!' Mikan thought. She ran to catch up with Natsume and blocked his way.

Natsume looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" He said calmly. He can sense that Mikan was getting annoyed with him. 'Maybe because we all have four periods together' Natsume concluded.

"Are you following me?" Mikan said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Why would I follow you?" Natsume replied.

"I always see you in all of my classes! Does that make sense now!?" Mikan shouted.

'I knew it.' Natsume thought. "Just because we have all four periods together doesn't means I'm following you." Natsume said.

"I know that! But With the arrogant attitude you showed me earlier proves it that you've been following me!" Mikan said loudly to him.

"Geez little girl, can you lower your voice down? It's making my ears bleed." Natsume said irritated. "For a little girl, you sure have big lungs." Natsume added.

"Why you!! If you don't admit it I'll keep in shouting at you!" Mikan said. **(Obviously loudly.) **

"Dream on, polka." Natsume said**. **

He left Mikan and went to his car. "Argh!! I thought you were nice! But it looks like you're a one arrogant pervert Hyuuga, Natsume." Mikan said to herself as she watch Natsume's car drove off.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**There you go! **

**Another chapter has been finished. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

"Why aren't you with Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Why aren't you with Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked back.

"I asked first." Natsume said.

"I don't want to bother them." Mikan said with her head facing the floor.

"Then can I ask you to have lunch with me?" Natsume asked.

"EH???" Mikan gasped in surprise.

**JA!!!!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch together

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter three: Lunch together**_

_"Then can I ask you to have lunch with me?" Natsume asked."EH???" Mikan gasped in surprise.

* * *

_

_---_ "Geez, I can't believe I have all four periods with him." Mikan said to herself as she waited for her uncle's driver to pick her up. Then suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" Mikan said to the caller.

"Mikan it's your uncle." Mikan's uncle answered.

"The driver can't pick you up right now. I gave him a one week day-off because her wife was taken to the hospital." Her uncle added.

"I understand. I guess I'll be taking the bus." Mikan said.

"Be careful. You know you're not yet familiar around here." He said.

"Don't worry uncle. I already know the way to get home." Mikan answered.

"Ok. I'll hang up now." Her uncle said.

"Bye." Mikan said as she snapped her phone close. "I guess I'll be going home by myself for a week." Mikan said to herself

* * *

--- _'I can't believe she thought that way.' _Natsume thought as he parked his car in front of their door. _'But I do like the fact we all have four periods together.' _He thought as a smile formed his lips. He went inside their mansion without the smile leaving in his face.

"Nii-chan! You look so happy today. Was there something exciting happened to school?" Aoi, Natsume's sister, said as she grinned to her brother that was obviously happy today.

"It's none of your business buriko." Natsume said to her sister as he went up to his room.

"You're such a meanie! I bet you met a girl today! " She shouted to get back with his brother.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and continued walking to his room. He lie down on his bed still thinking about what happened the whole day. He was thinking how Mikan was different from the fangirls that drool and runs after him. He just can't help thinking about her. _'I don't get it. I get this kind of feeling that wants to burst inside of me.' _He thought. He just shrugged it off and took a rest.

* * *

---The next morning, Mikan decided to go to school early to continue her composition. She never did this again since she learned about her past. _'I guess it's the time to practice my skills.' _Mikan thought as she prepared her things for school. She ate her breakfast and went to school.

By the time she got to school, she quickly went to the music room to practice the song she's been working for.

After an hour of practicing Mikan decided to go and talk with Hotaru. _'I'm sure she's already here.' _Mikan thought. She went outside the music room only to find that she was being dragged by Natsume. "N-Natsume! What are you doing!?" Mikan shouted to him as they continued to run.

"Shut up little girl. If you still want to make out of this alive, I suggest you run faster." Natsume replied as he tightened his grip on Mikan's hand.

Mikan looked behind and found out that they were being pursued by Natsume's fangirls. She ran faster as Natsume said to get to their room quickly. When they got to their room, they shut the door quickly as they panted.

"You sure have a lot of fangirls don't you?" Mikan said to Natsume as she tries to catch her breath.

"What do you expect from being handsome and a singer?" Natsume retorted to Mikan.

'_How arrogant.' _Mikan thought as she ignored Natsume and went to Hotaru. Natsume went to talk with Ruka.

"I guess you and Hyuuga are now close. Congratulations Mikan." Hotaru said with an emotionless tone.

"I came here to talk about you and Ruka. Not to talk about that guy." Mikan replied.

"As far as I know, you're the only girl that Hyuuga has been talking to." Hotaru said.

"Who cares?" Mikan said with a slight irritation in her voice.

'_This idiot is so slow.' _Hotaru thought.

"Never mind." Hotaru replied.

* * *

--- "Natsume, you've been spacing out since you and Sakura-san arrived." Ruka said to his bestfriend.

"It's nothing Ruka." Natsume replied uninterestedly.

"You know, you've been changing a lot since Sakura-san came here." Ruka said with a smile.

"Really?" Natsume said with a boring tone.

"I guess there's no sense talking with you right now." Ruka replied. "See you later Natsume." He added as he went back to his seat.

* * *

---Lunch time came when Hotaru and Ruka left Natsume and Mikan in the room.

'_Geez Hotaru seemed to be hooked up with Ruka-pyon all the time.'_ Mikan thought as she arranged her things. "I guess I won't be disturbing them." She said to herself. She was startled when Natsume called her.

"What?" Mikan said to him raising a brow.

"Why aren't you with Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Why aren't you with Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked back.

"I asked first." Natsume said.

"I don't want to bother them." Mikan said with her head facing the floor.

"Then can I ask you to have lunch with me?" Natsume asked.

"EH???" Mikan gasped in surprise. "Are you sure?" Mikan said.

"Will I ask you if I'm not sure?" Natsume replied.

'_He does have a point.' _Mikan said.

"Okay." Mikan replied with a smile.

* * *

--- Both of them were sitting on the same table alone, eating in silence. Mikan felt uncomfortable as she eats her lunch. She wanted to break the silence. At last she thought what she wanted to ask.

"Ne, Natsume answer me." Mikan said.

"Hn?" Natsume replied in an emotionless tone.

"Why did you ask me to have lunch with you?"

"To scare the fangirls away." Natsume replied with a smirk.

"You!!! I thought you asked me because you want to know me better." Mikan shouted.

"That's the other reason." Natsume said as he continued to eat his lunch.

"HUH???" Mikan said wide-eyed.

"Are you slow? I said I want to know you better." Natsume replied.

'_WHAT!?' _Mikan thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**TA-DA!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN FINISHED.**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR NATSUME'S SONG.**

**AND HERE'S ANOTHER SNEAK PEEK FROM THE STORY.**

"I said I'll give you a ride home." Natsume said.

"I don't need your help. I can go home myself anyway." Mikan said pouting.

"With that condition? No way." Natsume said. He carried Mikan and put her inside his car.

**IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS, I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!!!!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS.**


	4. Chapter 4: Take care of yourself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter four: Take care of yourself**_

"_I didn't need your help. You're the one who gave me a ride home forcefully." Mikan said to him while pouting. "Take care of yourself. You don't know how much you made me worried." Natsume said._

_

* * *

_

--- _'WHAT!?' _Mikan thought.

"A-are you s-serious?" Mikan said stammering.

"Don't I look like I'm serious?" Natsume responded staring at Mikan's auburn eyes.

Mikan stared at his crimson eyes as well, trying to analyze if he was really serious.

'_He does look serious.' _Mikan thought as she continued to stare at him, as if her thinking skills were robbed by Natsume's hypnotizing eyes.

"I know I'm handsome, but will you stop staring at me?" Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan blushed when she realized she was staring at him for a long time.

"I wasn't staring at you." Mikan defended herself.

"Really?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Anyways, why do you want to know me better?" Mikan said as she changed the topic.

"That's because I'm interested with your piano skills." Natsume replied playing the vegetables in his lunch.

"Why are you so interested?" Mikan asked.

"To tell you the truth little girl, you're really good in playing the piano. I can tell that you play whole-heartedly." Natsume said looking in Mikan's eyes again.

"Is that an answer?" Mikan responded raising a brow.

"Not really." Natsume replied as he finishes his lunch.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later, _Mikan."_ Natsume said before leaving Mikan.

'_Did he just call me in my name?' _Mikan thought as her heart pounded faster.

'_Why am I feeling this way?' _Mikan thought.

'_It's nothing. He just called me in my name that's all.' _She concluded as she shrugged it off and continued eating.

* * *

--- Classes were dismissed when Hotaru decided to talk to Mikan. She called her name to get her attention.

"Mikan." Hotaru called.

"Hm? What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she followed Hotaru that lead her to the Sakura trees.

"What were you doing with Natsume during lunch?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan began to blush when she remembered what happened lately.

"Um, he said he wanted to scare his fangirls away and to know me better, that's all" Mikan replied with a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"What else happened?" Hotaru pried Mikan as she saw the pink tint on her cheeks.

'_Man, I can't keep a secret from Hotaru.' _Mikan thought deciding if she will say it or not.

And she gives in.

"Natsume called me in my first name." Mikan stated as she blushed deep red now.

"And what do you feel?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know Hotaru. I can't understand what I'm feeling right now." Mikan said with a confused mind.

"Okay. I won't pry you right now." Hotaru said as she prepared herself to go home.

"Uh, okay Hotaru. Keep safe." Mikan said as she waved goodbye to Hotaru.

* * *

--- Natsume just finished recording as he went back to his home. He was tired from the activities he did the whole day. He suddenly remembered what happened during lunch.

It was the first time he called a girl by her name. He was getting confused when he suddenly blurted out her name.

'_I was going to call her polka-dots but why did I blurted out her first name?'_ Natsume asked himself trying to get some answers.

But it was no use. The more he thinks about it, the more he gets confused.

'_Maybe I'm just tired from all the hard work today.' _Natsume concluded as he left continued driving.

* * *

--- It was Friday in the morning. The whole students, including Mikan and Natsume were preparing themselves for their second period, which was P.E. **(A/N: During Fridays their second period is P.E.)**

"Today we will be playing soccer." Their teacher said, holding up a soccer ball.

"I'm going to group you into six." He added. "Sakura, Hyuuga, Ogasawara, Umenomiya, Yome, Tobita, You're group number one." Their teacher said as he continued to call the other names for another group.

The said students grouped together as they discussed who's going to be the team captain. "I guess Natsume-kun will be the team captain." Anna said as she looked at her team mates.

"Yeah. He's the only one who's good in soccer here." Koko added.

"He's good in soccer?" Nonoko asked, a little bit surprised.

"It's kind of obvious" Mikan said as he pointed at Natsume who was playing the ball by himself.

"What are you staring at?" Natsume said coldly as he glared at them.

"You're the team captain." Mikan said as she and the others went to the field.

Natsume and Ruka's team were the first one to battle.

The game was very intense when suddenly Mikan tripped when she kicked the ball. She didn't know that Yuu also tried to kick the ball.

"Mikan-chan are you all right?!" Anna said as she ran towards her. The others followed to check if Mikan was okay.

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise." Mikan said as she tried to stand up. But she failed to do it.

"I'm sorry Mikan. If I didn't tried to kick the ball-" Yuu said but suddenly cut off by Mikan.

"It's okay Yuu. It was an accident." Mikan said with a smile

"You don't look okay polka-dots." Natsume said as he tried to help her to get up.

"I think your foot has been sprained."He added.

"Oh shut up Natsume. I said I'm fine." Mikan said rolling her eyes.

Surprisingly Natsume carried Mikan.

"Let go Natsume! I can walk by myself!" Mikan shouted as she tried to escape from Natsume's arms.

"No you can't. I told you that your foot is sprained." Natsume said as he went to the exit of the field and to the clinic.

"Are you a doctor to know that!?" Mikan shouted, still struggling in Natsume's arms.

"Shut up polka-dots. And stop moving. For a little girl you sure are heavy." Natsume said to shut her up, which was effective.

* * *

--- It was dismissal time when Mikan went out of the clinic and limped her way to go home.

She was about to reach the main gates when somebody pulled her hand. She looked back and saw Natsume. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment when Natsume decided to break the silence.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked Mikan as he looked at her bruised feet.

"I'm going home idiot. Now let me go." Mikan said.

"Alone?" He asked with a concerned look.

"What do you think?" She replied raising a brow.

"I'll give you a ride home." Natsume said as he pulled her to the parking lot.

"What!?" Mikan shouted.

"I said I'll give you a ride home." Natsume said.

"I don't need your help. I can go home myself anyway." Mikan said pouting.

"With that condition? No way." Natsume said. He carried Mikan and put her inside his car.

Mikan gave up and sighed.

"Fine. But I won't be owing you anything." She said.

"You will **NEVER** be owing anything to me." Natsume replied.

* * *

--- When they arrived at Mikan's home, Natsume carried her until they got to the porch.

"You're really such a pain in the ass." Natsume said as he rubbed his back.

"I didn't need your help. You're the one who gave me a ride home forcefully." Mikan said to him while pouting.

"Take care of yourself. You don't know how much you made me worried." Natsume said.

He left Mikan with a surprised expression.

'_He was worried?!' _She thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS.**

**IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN. (I THINK.)**

**HERE'S THE SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

"Why did you called?" Mikan said as she sat up from her bed.

"Meet me at the mall tomorrow." Natsume said.

"Why would I meet you there?" She asked irritatingly.

"You'll see." Natsume said hanging up the call.

**WELL IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND VIOLENT REACTIONS, I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!!!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS**


	5. Chapter 5: You have to deal without me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter five: You have to deal without me. **_

"_You should have said it in class." Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I won't be at school for the rest of the week." Natsume said emotionless without looking at her.

* * *

_

--- _'He was worried?' _She thought.

She just realized that Natsume left when his car was already passing the gates.

"Natsume." Mikan murmured to herself. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when her cousin, Youichi, called her.

"Who was that?" Youichi said as he went closer to Mikan.

"He's my classmate." Mikan said as she glared her cousin.

Youichi glared back. "Oh really. Is there any girl consider a guy, who carried her in the front porch, a classmate?" Youichi said.

"What are you implying?" Mikan said as she continued to glare at him.

"I'm not implying. I'm stating the fact." Youichi said as he went inside their mansion.

"Whatever." Mikan said as she followed Youichi.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yoichi stated with a smirk plastered on his face.

"N-no H-he's not!" Mikan shouted at him while stammering.

"If he's not your boyfriend, then why are you stammering?" Youichi said as his smirk grew wider.

"Oh just shut up Youichi! He's not my boyfriend. Now will you stop prying me?" Mikan replied.

"Okay, fine. If that's what you want." Youichi said as he went to his room.

Mikan sighed as she went to her room as well. She was thinking about how Natsume was acting this past week. It made her heart pump faster and confused every time she thinks about it. "I won't get enough sleep this night." Mikan said to herself as she still tried to think about Natsume.

* * *

--- Dinner was ready when Natsume went out of his room. He was getting some rest because he's going to need it. "Natsume-sama, dinner's ready." One of the maids said as he walked to the stairs.

"I know." Natsume replied coldly.

"Ne, nii-chan, be nice with the maids." Aoi said as she watched her brother go to the dining room.

Natsume didn't mind to respond as he started to eat his dinner quietly.

"Natsume, we'll be having a party in two weeks from now. Haven't you asked anyone?" Natsume's mother, Kaoru, said.

"No. And I wouldn't mind attending the party without a companion." Natsume responded in a boring tone.

"You know, you should be starting to date girls Natsume." Natsume's father said.

"I don't need to." Natsume replied before he left the dining room.

"Why not?" His father asked.

"It's none of your business." Natsume replied.

"Honey, let him be. Maybe someday he'll meet the girl he's fated to be with." Kaoru said to her husband then looking at Natsume with a smile.

As soon as Natsume heard what his mother said he suddenly began to think about Mikan. He remembered everything from the day he met her, until the time he took her a ride. He remembered everything clearly.

"Natsume are you okay?" His mother said with a worried look. This also made his father and sister worried.

Natsume looked up to his mother and nodded.

"I'm just tired I guess." He lied.

"Well get some rest nii-chan. You're going to be busy the whole week." Aoi reminded.

Natsume nodded as he made his way to his room. He lie down on his bed as he sighed. He was thinking about Mikan the whole time. He grabbed his phone and dialed Ruka's number.

* * *

--- Mikan couldn't sleep that time. Just like Natsume, she's also thinking of him the whole time. She was suddenly surprised when her phone vibrated under her pillow.

She snapped her phone open and read the message she received.

"_Are you still awake? _

_- Natsume_ "

Her eyes widened when she read the last part of the message.

'_Why would he text me at this time?' _Mikan thought as she saved Natsume's number.

"_Yeah. How did you know my number?" _Mikan replied.

She quickly opened the message when her phone vibrated again.

"_Ruka gave me." _He replied.

"_Ah. Why are you still awake?" _She replied.

"_It's none of your business. Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?" _He asked.

"_No, I don't think so." _

Suddenly, Mikan's phone rang. She quickly snapped her phone open to prevent the others to wake up.

"Why did you called?" Mikan said as she sat up from her bed.

"Meet me at the mall tomorrow." Natsume said.

"Why would I meet you there?" She asked irritatingly.

"You'll see." Natsume said hanging up the call.

'_Geez. He should have texted me.' _ Mikan thought as she lie down her bed again.

She finally fell asleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

--- It was early in the morning when Mikan was awaken from the sunlight on her window.

She went to the kitchen still sleepy and found Youichi eating his breakfast alone.

"Where's uncle?" Mikan asked as she took a seat in front of Youichi.

"He's in a business trip, idiot." Youichi replied with an emotionless tone.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know that?" Mikan said pouting.

"You never asked." Youichi replied as he left the table.

"And by the way, Natsume called." Youichi added as he went to the living room to watch.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and started eating. She suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. She looked at her left leg that was covered with gauze.

'_I thought it was just a dream.'_ Mikan thought. She recalled everything that happened that day, including the meet-me-at-the-mall call.

She looked at her phone and read the message that she didn't notice.

"_Don't forget to meet me. 4pm, tardiness won't be accepted._

_-Natsume"_

"Why does he want to meet me there?" Mikan asked herself.

She'll find out sooner or later anyways. So she joined Youichi in the living room to watch.

* * *

--- Natsume was preparing himself for the last mall tour. And he was also preparing things for his flight. He didn't want to leave this time, although he didn't even like the fact of having concerts outside Japan.

But he had no choice. He had to leave everything behind for a while, especially Mikan. That's why he called her last night. He wants to be with her for a while. He also wants to invite her to be his companion for his parent's ball.

He checked if he had everything he needed.

"This is going to be a tiring day." Natsume murmured to himself.

He just hoped Mikan will show up.

* * *

--- It was already three in the afternoon when Mikan decided to get dressed.

She wore a white shirt with a black and white striped jacket, a pair of jeans and a black converse. After all, it was October that time. And it was kind of windy so she didn't wear a skirt today.

She went to the living room and watched TV to kill the time. Youichi came just in time when she was about to leave.

"You look like you're going on a date with Natsume." Youichi said as he followed Mikan outside the mansion.

"It's none of your business Youichi. And it's not even a date." Mikan said as she left her cousin.

"Yeah right." Youichi murmured to himself.

* * *

--- It was four pm when Mikan got to the mall. She went inside to wait for Natsume. But she realized she didn't have to wait. She saw a poster telling that Natsume will have a mall tour at this mall.

'_So that's why he wanted to meet me here.' _Mikan thought as she looked for the place the mall tour will be held on. It wasn't that hard to find, thanks for Natsume's fangirls who was trying to catch up the mall tour.

She finally came to the place where Natsume was performing, and she just came just in time to watch Natsume's last performance.

"This is the last song I'm going to sing so I hope you guys will like it." Natsume said to the screaming audience.

Then he started to play his guitar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Mikan was gawking there like an idiot as she watched Natsume sing. She was astonished with the effects of Natsume's music. She felt sad when she heard the first verse of the song.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

'_There's something about this song. I can feel that Natsume was trying to offer this song someone.'_ Mikan thought as she continued to listen.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And she listened without leaving her gaze at Natsume._  
_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

The performance ended with applause. Natsume thanked his fans for coming and went to the backstage.

* * *

--- He was happy that his fans appreciated his performance. He took a seat from a chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He was surprised when Tsubasa, his manager, said that someone was looking for him.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked his eyes still closed.

"The guard said she was Sakura, Mikan." Tsubasa said with a curious look.

"I'm leaving." Natsume said as he took his jacket and went to the exit of the backstage.

When he got outside Mikan was staring at him with a curious look. Before Natsume could speak, Mikan already asked him why he wanted to meet her.

"Maybe we should eat first before I could answer that question." Natsume replied starting to walk.

"Fine." Mikan said as she followed him.

They went into a restaurant that Natsume called to reserve a table for two. Mikan was too curious why he would reserve a table for them.

"Why did you reserve a table?" Mikan asked raising a brow.

"So I can ask you something without being disturbed." Natsume replied.

"What's that?" Mikan asked growing more curious.

"My mom and dad are going to have a ball two weeks from now. I want you to be my companion." Natsume said staring at Mikan's eyes seriously.

Mikan's auburn eyes widened, causing him to smirk.

"Why me?" Mikan asked.

"So my mom won't set me up with someone who's crazy for me." Natsume replied as his smirk grew wider.

"You should have said it in class." Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I won't be at school for the rest of the week." Natsume said emotionless without looking at her.

Mikan was surprised with what Natsume had just said.

"Why?" Mikan asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to have a concert in Korea." Natsume said as he smirked at Mikan again.

"Oh." Mikan said. This time with a hint of disappointment,

"I guess you have to deal without me for the rest of the week." Natsume replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AW… NATSUME HAD TO LEAVE MIKAN FOR A WHILE.**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS.**

**HERE'S ANOTHER SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

"You miss him right?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I feel incomplete without him." Mikan said truthfully.

**WELL IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND VIOLENT REACTIONS, I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS**


	6. Chapter 6: I feel incomplete without him

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter six: I feel incomplete without him.**_

_"You miss him right?" Hotaru asked with a smile."Yeah. I feel incomplete without him." Mikan said truthfully.

* * *

_

---"I guess you have to deal without me for the rest of the week." Natsume replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Is that why you wanted to meet me?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsume responded with a curious look.

"Did you ask me to spend the rest of the day with me because you're leaving?" Mikan asked with an explanation.

"Kind of…" Natsume murmured which was enough for Mikan to hear.

"Then why spend it with me? You could've spent it with your family or Ruka-pyon. He's your best friend after all." Mikan stated as the food came.

Natsume went silent as he started to eat.

"Ne Natsume, answer my question." Mikan told him irritated of ignoring her question.

"I hate to admit this, but I really enjoy being with you." Natsume whispered to Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened. She can't utter a single word when Natsume told her the reason.

'_H-he enjoys being with me?' _Mikan thought as she stared blankly at her plate.

"Oi polka, are you okay?" Natsume said with a worried expression.

"Uh... I-I'm Fine. D-don't worry a-about me." Mikan stammered while blushing.

This made Natsume smirk. He decided to change the subject so he can talk with her normally.

"Do you have a dress to wear for the ball?" Natsume said looking at her this time.

"I do have lots of cocktail dresses. I usually wear them if my mom and I were invited to some gatherings." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Your mom? You live with her?" Natsume asked.

"No. Not anymore." Mikan said sadly.

"Why?" Natsume responded.

"She's already dead." Mikan replied tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Natsume uttered to her.

"No it's ok I just missed her. That's all." Mikan replied happily wiping her tears.

"I'm sure she also misses you." Natsume said with a smile.

Mikan blushed when he smiled. _'He's cheering me up.' _Mikan thought.

She smiled at Natsume and giving him a thank you.

* * *

--- "I guess I should say bye for now." Natsume said as they walk to the porch of Mikan's home.

"Yeah. You know what Natsume? I really enjoyed this day." Mikan stated with a sweet smile painted in her lips.

Natsume didn't utter a word. He was staring at Mikan. There was something in her smile that makes his heart beat like there's no tomorrow.

'_I don't get it.'_ Natsume thought. His heart was still beating like it's going to explode right now.

His thoughts were cut off when Mikan was waving her hand in front of Natsume's face.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan said.

"Uh… Yeah. I guess I'll be going then." Natsume replied.

"Oh… Okay. Good luck for the concert." Mikan said with such disappointment.

She was thinking that she wasn't going to see Natsume for a week. Guessing that Mikan was disappointed, he went closer to Mikan and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

Mikan's eyes widened as soon as she felt Natsume's lips on her forehead. Her cheeks suddenly turned fifty shades of red as her heart pumped crazily. Natsume moved away from her a little and looked at Mikan. He smirked at her seeing her react like that.

"Goodnight Mikan." Natsume whispered to her as he let go and went to his car.

On the other hand, Mikan was still unable to think clearly. She was too overwhelmed with what Natsume did earlier. She stared at Natsume's car as it took off.

'_I guess I'm going to miss him more than I thought.' _Mikan thought as she went inside the mansion.

* * *

--- It was early Monday morning and she decided to take a bus instead of being accompanied by her uncle's driver. After all, she was already used to it. She was staring at the window the whole trip. She was thinking how she was going to deal without Natsume. They were getting close the past weeks, so that means they used to hang together with Ruka and Hotaru. But right now, she was already missing him.

The bus stopped as Mikan made her way to the entrance of the academy. She wasn't this gloomy when she goes to school, but right now she wasn't in the mood to go to the music room _alone_. **(A/N: THAT'S RIGHT. THEY USUALLY MEET AT THE MUSIC ROOM EARLY IN THE MORNING. IT BECAME THEIR HABIT FOR THE PAST WEEKS.)** She looked for the Sakura trees where she usually goes when she's tired. She was going there for a different reason. She sat there quietly, her eyes closed as she felt the breeze dance through her hair. She opened her eyes and looked around when she heard footsteps coming. She only found Hotaru who was coming closer to her. She sat beside Mikan and stared blankly at the sky.

"Why so gloomy?" Hotaru asked as she continued to stare at the sky.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Mikan lied even though it wasn't obvious in her face.

But Hotaru knew her best friend so well. She can feel that she wasn't telling the truth at all.

"You're usually happy early mornings." Hotaru responded looking at her.

"Is there something bothering you?" She added.

"Maybe." Mikan answered unsure.

"Then tell me. I'm here to listen you know." Hotaru said staring at the sky again.

'_I guess I have to tell her everything.' _ Mikan thought.

"Hotaru, what do you feel when Ruka-pyon's not around?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think?" Hotaru retorted.

"It sounds more like a question than an answer." Mikan replied.

"You miss him right?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I feel incomplete without him." Mikan said truthfully.

"So do you already realize what you feel for him?"

"I'm still unsure"

"You're really a dense idiot I always knew. I guess you'll never change."

Mikan laughed at Hotaru's respond. She knew she was always mean sometimes but still, she has a soft side that Mikan rarely see.

"Classes are about to start dummy. We should be going now." Hotaru said as she stood up.

"Hai." Mikan replied with a smile.

She was happy that somehow Hotaru made her feel better. But she still misses Natsume of course.

* * *

--- Mikan was eating lunch with a her friends. They knew Mikan was still disappointed about Natsume gone for a week but they wanted to cheer her up, so they grouped with Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka in their table.

"Ne Mikan-chan. Do you want to go to the mall with us later? You too Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun." Anna said smiling.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Why not?" Ruka replied looking at Hotaru.

"I guess I have to go." Hotaru said with defeat.

"Sure. I really need to look for something after all." Mikan responded.

"That's great!" Sumire shouted. She looked at Koko who sighed in defeat.

"Any ways Mikan-chan what do you needed to buy?" Nonoko asked in confusion.

"Accessories for my dress I guess." Mikan stated.

"Why do you need those?" Yuu looked at her with interest.

Suddenly all of them looked at Mikan with interest. Mikan was curious why they were looking at her like that. She figured it out as soon as she remembered what Yuu asked.

"Uh…. Nothing…. A dress o-of mine doesn't h-have a matching accessory t-that's all" Mikan stammered while blushing.

Only Hotaru and Ruka understand what she really meant. But they remained silent.

"Trying to keep a secret are we?" Koko said to her while smirking.

"Geez. You all have wild imaginations." Mikan said as she began to eat her lunch.

'_I don't even understand why I have to keep it a secret.' _Mikan thought.

'_Maybe it's just because of Natsume.' _Mikan shrugged it off and continued eating.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS.**

**AND I WON'T BE GIVING SNEAK PEEKS FOR A WHILE.**

**I THINK I'M GIVING OUT SPOILERS IN THE STORY.**

**ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS.**


	7. Chapter 7: You're back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_**Chapter seven: You're back.**_

_She was at the music room tapping random keys in the piano. Usually, he goes to school earlier than Mikan. "Oi polka." Natsume called out to her."Natsume! You're back!" Mikan said as she rushed out to his direction giving him a tight hug.

* * *

_

--- She was at the looking for accessories when Hotaru pulled her to the fitting room.

"What's this?" Mikan asked pointing out to the dresses Hotaru was holding.

"Try them." Hotaru said as she gave a dress to Mikan.

"But I already have tons of them." Mikan responded as she gave it back to Hotaru.

"I'm sure you already wore those in your mother's performances." Hotaru retorted rolling her eyes.

"But they are still good enough to wear for the ball." Mikan said pouting her lips.

"And can you keep quiet about my mom's performances. Somebody might hear you." Mikan added.

"Quit getting paranoid. And it won't hurt if you just try them." Hotaru said giving the dress back to Mikan.

"Fine." Mikan replied in defeat.

She went to the fitting room and tried the dresses one by one.

The first four dresses failed in Hotaru's eyes. She and Mikan looked for another dress, and a black dress caught Mikan's eyes.

It was a sexy knee-length dress which had a red belt with a ribbon tied behind the dress.

"Try it." Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan to the fitting room again.

"There's no way I'm going to wear this at the ball!" Mikan protested.

"Just try it dummy. If it looks good on you then I suggest you buy it." Hotaru said.

Mikan just sighed in defeat. _'Hotaru is really hard-headed as a bull.'_ Mikan thought.

After trying it, she looked at herself at the mirror. It was different from her dresses. It was an off-shoulder with thin black straps. And the dress made her look nicer.

"Buy it." Hotaru said after looking at Mikan.

"But I don't have any accessories that match this." Mikan reasoned out. She was hoping that it was good enough so she wouldn't have to buy the dress.

"Another lame excuse. Just go buy it." Hotaru said.

* * *

--- After going shopping, Mikan and her friends bid farewell to each other. She was grateful to have friends like them because they managed to make her happy even she was really sad about Natsume's absence.

Even though Ruka offered a ride home with Hotaru, she still took a ride on a bus. She really didn't want to bother them.

'_Hotaru's really lucky to have Ruka-pyon.' _Mikan thought as she stared at the window.

When she got back home, she quickly took a bath. She was really tired from picking out the perfect dress and accessories that matched it.

Then suddenly her thoughts were shifted to another thing. Or more like a _person._ She remembered Natsume.

'_I wonder what's he's doing right now.' _ Mikan thought as she rubbed the soap in her rosy white skin.

Her thoughts still wander about him until she fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

--- On the other hand, Natsume was really busy from the rehearsal of his concert. There was only three days left before the concert. And he can't finally wait when it's over.

"Ok. Let's take a break." Tsubasa said as Natsume finished practicing one of the acts in his concert.

He went to his things and looked for his cellphone.

He snapped it open only to find that Ruka was the only one who texted him. He was expecting it was Mikan who texted. He got a little disappointed because she didn't text him the whole day.

'_What's that idiot doing any ways?' _Natsume thought as he played with his phone.

He decided it was better not to disturb her because she might be busy from all the assignments their teacher gave to her.

"Anything wrong Natsume?" Tsubasa said as he approached the said guy.

"I'm fine." Natsume replied as he closed his eyes and slouched on his chair.

"You've been saying that since we came here. I'm sure something's bothering you." Tsubasa retorted.

"There's nothing bothering me Andou. And besides, shouldn't you be managing your own problems like those?" Natsume said as he pointed his thumb to the staff that was having problems how to assemble the amplifiers in the stage.

Tsubasa rushed to the staff and scolded them.

Natsume chuckled at the sight. But still, he was disappointed because of Mikan. He hate to admit it but he miss her. He misses her badly.

* * *

--- A week has passed by and Mikan was looking for Natsume the whole time. She went to school earlier than usual.

'_I guess I was too early.' _Mikan thought as she walked through the hallway.

She went to the music room to practice the song she was composing. She hasn't worked on it since the day Natsume left.

She took her notebook, where she written her song, from her bag and placed it to the table near the piano. She started to tap random keys from as she decides if she's going to play or not.

* * *

--- He went to school early even though he was still tired from the concert last week. He really wanted to see Mikan right now.

He went to the Sakura trees hoping she was there, sitting alone. But sadly, she wasn't there. He proceeded to the music room thinking he was earlier than Mikan.

As he walked through the hallway, his thoughts never left Mikan. By the time he opened the door of the said room he was surprised with what he saw. She was at the music room tapping random keys in the piano. Usually, he goes to school earlier than Mikan.

"Oi polka." Natsume called out to her.

"Natsume! You're back!" Mikan said as she rushed out to his direction giving him a tight hug.

Natsume was surprised with her sudden reaction. He was controlling himself not to blush.

"Hey, did you really miss me that much?" Natsume said with a smirk.

Realizing what she did, she let go of him as her face turned deep red.

"I did not!" Mikan denied looking away from him.

"Yeah right. Then what's with the hug?" Natsume retorted as his smirk grew wider.

"T-that was n-nothing! It's j-just a sudden r-reaction." Mikan stammered.

"What a lame excuse." Natsume responded as he made his way to the table beside the piano.

"What's this?" Natsume said as he browse the notebook in the table.

"It's just a draft of songs." Mikan replied as she grabbed the notebook from Natsume.

"So you've been composing while I was gone eh?" Natsume said as he stared at her.

"For your information, I've already been working on this before you left." Mikan stated as she went at the piano bench and sat on it.

"Is it finished?" Natsume asked as he followed her and sat beside her.

"Not yet." Mikan replied as she put the notebook back to her bag.

"Then can you play it for me when it's done?" Natsume said, this time in a gentle tone.

"You're not acting like yourself today, but I promise I'll play it for you by the time it's done." Mikan responded with a sweet smile in her face.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**THAT'S IT GUYS.**

**I'VE ALREADY FINISHED THE LATEST CHAPTER FOR NOW.**

**ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**JA!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS.**


	8. Chapter 8: Quarrel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

_**The Piano's Melody**_

_** Chapter eight: Quarrel.**_

"_What's with the rude attitude polka?" Natsume asked on the other line."I'm not in the mood today Hyuuga. So will you please stop calling me?" Mikan said with an annoyed tone."Tell me." Natsume said making Mikan confused."Tell you what?" Mikan answered."Tell me what's bothering you Mikan replied. "I'm really getting annoyed polka." Natsume." Natsume pried."It's none of your business." said getting pissed with her rude attitude. "Then why don't you mind your own business Hyuuga!" She closed her phone and turned it just sighed. She got angry at him for the first time. And he felt guilty invading her privacy. He knew it wasn't his business but he can't help it. He was really worried about Mikan.

* * *

_

--- She was staring blankly at the window near her seat. She wasn't really in the mood today. And right now she can't stop thinking because of a certain reason.

Little she didn't know a pair of crimson eyes was staring at her. She was too deep in thoughts to realize that. And she was also too dense to know that the owner of those eyes was worried with her actions.

'_She's been like that since I saw her. What's wrong with her?' _Natsume thought as he continued to stare at her.

Ruka and Hotaru also noticed Mikan's behavior lately. She was too quiet and thinking deeply about something. But Hotaru was more worried. She knew what this means.

"Hotaru, do you know what Mikan's thinking about?" Ruka asked his girlfriend. She was also staring at her the whole time.

"I think I do." Hotaru concluded as she looked at him. She knew her very well. It was like Hotaru was Mikan's half, Mikan was Hotaru's half. She turn her gaze at the raven haired boy that was as worried as her.

"And I can say Hyuuga is also affected." Hotaru added.

Ruka looked at his best friend and smiled. He knew how Mikan was important to him.

"He's **always** affected." Ruka replied.

"So you noticed." Hotaru mumbled as she opened her book and continue reading where she left off earlier.

"That's the same symptom I was having before you said yes to me." Ruka said jokingly.

"Cut the cheesiness **bunny-boy**. You know I have allergies in that." Hotaru replied in a cold tone.

Ruka blushed as he stayed silent. He remembered years ago when Hotaru saw the pattern of his boxers when she was blackmailing him. Those were the incidents he can't and will never forget.

* * *

--- He was staring at her as she ate her lunch slowly. He can really see something was bothering her.

Natsume stopped staring at her when Ruka nudged his elbow.

"She's going to melt Natsume. You've been staring at her the whole time." Ruka said jokingly, hoping that his bestfriend would cheer up a bit.

"I was staring at something else." Natsume reasoned looking away from Ruka.

"You're worried aren't you?" Ruka said as he looked at him seriously.

Natsume didn't even know why he was worried with temperamental childish idiot who was quiet right now.

"Shut up. Why would I be worried with that idiot?" Natsume retorted.

"'Cause ever since she came, you changed a little bit." Ruka stated.

"What are you trying to imply?" Natsume asked with a puzzled look.

"I'll see you later. We're finished eating now." Ruka avoided his question and went away with his girlfriend.

'_Damn it Ruka.' _Natsume cursed.

He looked at the brunette who was sitting beside him. He can't stop himself from worrying about her.

"Oi little girl, finish your lunch already. We're going to be late." Natsume said as he took his bag.

"I don't feel like finishing it." Mikan replied as she got her bag and walked away without even waiting for him. Natsume was now both annoyed and worried.

"Oi polka! That was rude you know." Natsume stated catching up to her.

"Says the one who's rude." Mikan retorted rolling her eyes.

Natsume was silent for a while. He knew it wasn't the time to pick on her.

"I'll be picking you up seven in the evening tomorrow." Natsume reminded her.

A "hn" was the only respond he heard from Mikan.

Natsume just sighed. He was getting more annoyed.

* * *

---It was the end of their class when Mikan saw that Hotaru was waiting for her. This time she wasn't with Ruka.

"Where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked as she approached Hotaru.

"He left with Hyuuga." Hotaru replied grabbing her wrist.

She dragged Mikan to the place where she usually go whenever she has problems.

"Tell me." Hotaru started as she looked at Mikan seriously.

"What?" Mikan said confused.

"What's bothering you?" Hotaru asked.

"Mom…. She's still alive Hotaru." Mikan answered trying to fight back her tears.

"I knew it had something to do with her. How did you know she was still alive?" Hotaru said.

"Uncle told me. The investigators said that it wasn't mom who died in the accident. It was somebody else. And they were still investigating if she was kidnapped or not."

"Mikan, I know you are a strong person. And I know that you'll get through with this problem. Don't worry." Hotaru said as she comforted her.

Mikan can't help the tears that were falling in her cheeks. She was happy that she has Hotaru.

"Thank you." Mikan said as she hugged her.

Hotaru smiled a little knowing that she cheered Mikan up.

* * *

--- That night Mikan was watching T.V. by herself when her phone rang. She looked who was the caller and sighed. She snapped her phone open and answered it.

"What do you want?" Mikan said to the jerk who called her.

Mikan heard a chuckle from the other line.

"If you called to insult me well, I should say bye." Mikan said before closing her phone.

Her phone rang again and irritatingly answered it.

"What's with the rude attitude polka?" Natsume asked on the other line.

"I'm not in the mood today Hyuuga. So will you please stop calling me?" Mikan said with an annoyed tone.

"Tell me." Natsume said making Mikan confused.

"Tell you what?" Mikan answered.

"Tell me what's bothering you Mikan replied.

"I'm really getting annoyed polka."." Natsume pried.

"It's none of your business." Natsume said getting pissed with her rude attitude.

"Then why don't you mind your own business Hyuuga!" She closed her phone and turned it off.

Natsume just sighed. She got angry at him for the first time. And he felt guilty invading her privacy. He knew it wasn't his business but he can't help it. He was really worried about Mikan.

"Damn it Natsume! You pissed her!" Natsume shouted as he slammed his fist on his desk.

He wanted to listen to her but ending up pissing her.

"This is what you get for being a jerk." He mumbled at himself.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO USE THE COMPUTER BECAUSE I WAS BUSY ALL THE TIME. **

**SORRY.**

**ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS I'LL ACCEPT THEM GLADLY.**

**JA!**

**-STRAWBERRYDELIGHTS.**


End file.
